Monster
by Jaden Ink
Summary: “Easy there Casey…” His large hand clasped around her upper arm, squeezing tightly. “Don’t run, don’t scream.” He whispered but she couldn’t help it at she felt his fingers dig into her arm. DASEY may turn to mature for one chapter
1. His Little Whispers

The hall was full of fog. Darkness surrounded her and she could feel her shoulders tensing with each chilling step. She could feel invisible eyes on her so her steps quickened. Her breath was heavy and forced and she could here foot steps behind her. Quickly she sprinted through the doorway and turned to slam it shut. Smiling to her self she leaned her head against the cool glass.

"Easy, you're over reacting." She whispered to herself. Taking a deep calming breath she turned around and walked into a chest.

"Easy there Casey…" His large hand clasped around her upper arm, squeezing tightly. "Don't run, don't scream." He whispered; but she couldn't help it at she felt his fingers dig into her arm.

Casey awoke stopping the scream that was echoing through the room. She was lying on her side and there was a throbbing pain on her arm. She turned on the light and rolled up her sleeve and observed the hand shaped mark. She didn't notice the bruise when she went to bed. Her finger traced one of the thick fingers before getting up to grab a longer shirt. She knew that there was no excuse for this one… people would know it was clearly a handprint. Laying back into bed Casey shuddered in the darkness, distressed by every noise and creak in her house. She couldn't fall back asleep. That was nothing new. After these dreams she was usually restless and distracted, her thoughts kept traveling back into the nightmare that was identical to her reality until her clock alarm sounded signalling she needed to get up.

She took a quick shower washing gently over her arms and the other bruises here and there on her body. She could feel here head bobbing whenever she closed her eyes. She was so tired; she never seemed to get enough sleep.

Healthy? Probably not. Could she do something about it? Nothing at all. Why? She couldn't help it. She was in love.

Her hair was wet but she lay back on her bed anyways her legs were stiff. She only wanted to rest a few seconds, but she ended up falling asleep.

"Woohoo Smarti let's go!" she heard Derek scream. It woke her up from her slumber and she noticed it was 15 minutes before she had to leave for school. Quickly she got dressed and ran a brush through her now semi dry hair. It was a kinked mess but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She dragged her feet to the kitchen and sat on the stool.

"Casey?" she jumped startled at Derek's voice. "Wow…you look…" he started to laugh and she glowered at him.

"I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Did somebody have a nightmare?" He changed his voice so that it growled at her as he leaned closer attempting to get a rise out of her. She just sighed and picked at the place mat in front of her.

Derek leaned away taking in her expression for a while before growing irritated and shovelling down his cereal. He couldn't even remember the last time they fought. Mind you he tried and he tried hard, but she never fought back anymore. She would just brush it off. It wasn't fun.

The parents rushed in for a moment, and then left asking Derek to drop Marti off at school then left. Casey was leaning forward head in her hands while Derek told Marti to get her coat. Derek tried once more.

"Casey!" Derek screamed as he grasped her arms to give her a startling shake. He was happy when a scream left her mouth until he saw her eyes. She wasn't annoyed with him. At least if she was he couldn't tell. The fear was prominent in her eyes. They were wide and growing glossy.

"D-der-reck." She attempted to croak out but her voice was lost scared and tiny. Derek stared at her eyes while still holding her arms. He could tell something was wrong now. This fear wasn't like when watching scary movies or anything. She looked genuinely terrified. She swallowed hard as she looked back into his eyes. She was afraid that he could see it now, See what had been going on. And she was right, in a way. He knew something was wrong; something was scaring her. She winced as his hand tightened slightly around her bruise.

"Derek your hurting me." she stated regaining her composer. Derek flinched and let go shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Smerek! I'm ready to GO!" Marti hollered from the doorway.

"Do you want a ride?" Derek asked avoiding her gaze for a moment.

"That's okay I don't want to be too late." She got up and brushed past him and out the door. He was still standing there thinking when Marti hollered again.

She was walking up the steps to the school just as the warning bell rang and she went quickly to her locker. She could feel a chilling sensation just like in her dream but she knew it was real.

"Your late." His voice cooed in her ear wrapping an arm around her waist she sighed and leaned into him. She loved him she did. When he was like this.

"Hi Max." she smiled at him as she turned around.

"You look awful." He stated wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I didn't sleep well last night." She stated quietly looking away.

"Well I wouldn't have slept well last night either if I was you. Why didn't you answer my calls Casey?"

"I'm not allowed to be angry with you when you get like that?" She said sternly looking into his eyes. That was a mistake he grew furious making her look away. He grabbed her chin tightly jerking her face towards his.

"No your not." He said blankly stepping close to her so that she was now pinned against him and the lockers.

"Max, I have another bruise, you said you were sorry that you were going to stop. You haven't and this one is one of the worst you gave me. I love you yes, but I hate you treating me like your punching bag I think we should just b-" her voice cut of in a tiny gasp as his fist slammed into the locker beside her head. She turned her face away in fear and her eyes caught Derek and Sam. Sam was Obliviously slung across Derek's shoulder as Derek's eyes were attached with hers. Again he saw the same fear in her eyes.

"We have an audience." She whispered looking back at max before reaching up to give him a peck on the lips. He was ridged still but he played along. Casey clasped onto Max hand as they turned to walk down the hall.

Derek slowly turned around walking with Sam but his mind was stuck on the fear he had just seen in her eyes.

The morning passed quickly for Derek as usual, but not because his thoughts were on the pretty blonde in the second row, this time his thoughts were on Casey. He was thinking not just about today, but also about all of the days since he noticed she lost her spark during their fights. He hoped that he could find some sort of connection something telling him what was going on.

He couldn't just ask Casey. She would yell at him and shove him away like usual. Actually, usual sounded pretty awesome right now. For a moment he thought that it was Max, she looked scared sort of. But that couldn't be, she kissed him earlier. He had her pinned against a locker kind of in a way Derek would do. Lean really close with one hand on the girls chin. Casey wasn't giggling mind you, but lots would say that her and Max were just in a compromising condition.

What else has been different with Casey? Nothing really she spends all her time with Max. He's at our place, she's at his, they're out somewhere. Wait… She only spends her time with Max.

Derek darted upwards as the lunch bell sounded and he headed towards the lunchroom. Searching quickly he recognised the curly black hair he had been seeing everyday throughout his life.

"Hey Emily!" he shouted just as she got to a table with her lunch.

"Hey Derek…?" Emily asked slightly confused. She smiled lightly as she saw Sheldon walk up with his lunch tray.

"Hey Derek." Sheldon smiled Derek gave a nod before turning back to Emily.

"Em, can I talk to you for a minute?" she motioned for him to sit at the table which he did and her and Sheldon sat also.

"Sure?" she said still confused "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"How come you don't hang around with Casey any more?" he asked bluntly as he watched her melt away from any former pleasantness.

"Casey is the one who stopped hanging with Me." she said darkly as she frowned at the mystery meat on her tray.

"What do you mean?"

"Casey stopped talking to me all together. I would ask her to hang out and she said she was always busy with Max. One day when I asked her to the mall and she said no again I was a little annoyed so I said "What? Doesn't Max let you have a life now?" and then she went off on me saying if I had a problem with her boyfriend I had a problem with her and that we should just stop talking. Haven't talked to her since." Sheldon fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and something told Derek that Sheldon had heard this rant one too many times for his liking.

"Why are you asking?"

"No reason, I just realised that you hadn't been over in a while and I was curious. Sorry about you and Case."

Emily was a little taken back by this statement but she let it pass as Derek got up and headed over to Sam.

"Dude, sit on the other side." Derek stated as he sat bedside Sam. Sam was about to question him but the look on Derek's face told him otherwise. Derek looked past Sam to the other side of the cafeteria. Casey sat beside Max obediently picking at her sandwich but not eating it. She wasn't looking at him as he spoke to her until he said something that made her head whip up to look in his face. She said something seeming a little angry. As she was ranting, he reached over and grabbed her hand bringing it under the table. He was talking as her face crumbled her cheeks were turning red and her face looked pained.

He was whispering to her and her shoulders were raising leaning to the opposite side. Derek was far away but he could see the glistening in her eyes. He didn't like it.

He raised swiftly ignoring Sam's questions and strode over to Casey and Max. Casey's face was full of surprise and her and Max moved away from each other so quickly if Derek wasn't watching for it he would have missed it.

"Derek?" Casey asked avoiding his gaze. He thought quickly… he knew she looked uncomfortable but more relaxed now that he was here.

"Dad just called. He for got to tell us we have a dentist appointment half way through third." She nodded but here eyes were telling Derek she knew something was up. She had her last dentist appointment 3 months ago. There was a little fear there but she was relived. She was scared that Derek knew, she didn't want anyone to know but in away she was relived even though it was Derek, she might just get to talk to some one. She didn't have anyone to talk to any more. When this abuse from Max started happening she started to cut herself away from people in fear that they would find out what was going on. One night her and Max had another fight and he made her get in a fight with Emily. Emily was too close to her and was the one person Casey wanted to tell, and Max new that.

Derek stayed close by Casey's table talking with Kendra and her friends. Derek had no idea why he was suddenly feeling so protective over Casey. He kept thinking it was because she was somewhat family and but he was almost certain that it was the fear he saw this morning, how unhappy she looked, he just wanted to protect her. Just like when she was dating that scumbag Scott who was cheating on her. He could hear nothing coming from their table. Worried he turned around and they were gone. The bell rang loudly and he rushed to his third period class. The class was filling up and he took his seat putting his books on the desk next to him. Casey was in this class and was usually here before him. He felt some panic as the teacher started his lesson. Ten minutes passed and Derek was just about to go look for her when he saw her at the door. Max stood behind her. He whispered something quickly to her and she nodded taking the last available seat beside Derek.

"Why are you late?" Her eyes flickered to Max who was still standing by the door.

"Nothing, we just had an argument but it's all good now." She smiled slightly before looking back at Max who slowly turned and left the doorway.

"Casey that didn't look like nothing."

She turned to him with frightened eyes.

"Then stop looking." Her eyes pleaded silently with his. "Please."

Derek just shook his head and turned forward. He couldn't just let it go. Something bad was going on. He didn't know what, but all he knew is he couldn't let Casey do it alone.

He motioned for her to get her things which she did reluctantly as he asked the teacher to give them a slip allowing them to leave. They were silent all the way to the car and the drive.

"I thought we had a dentist appointment." Casey stated as she got out of Derek's car and headed for the door.

"Look Case, I know were not close or anything, and I'm the last person on earth you would want to talk to. But I could tell something was up today and thought you needed a get away." Casey gazed back at him with sparkly eyes.

"Thank you." She said squeezing his arm gently. "You're a good guy Derek Venturi."

She smiled at him once more and then went up the stairs to her room. Max was suspicious of Derek since this morning and he had warned Casey not to say a word. She promised not to. She knew that even though Derek and her didn't get along he would still want a piece of Max if he knew what was going on. She wasn't scared for Max though, she was more scared for Derek. She was pretty sure Derek would try to take Max on, and she was also very sure that, Derek didn't stand a chance with Max anger.

Derek watched her ascend the staircase, before following her upstairs. He knocked on her door and for once waited for her to let him in.

"Yea?" he opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. Casey was standing in front of her closet tossing a black bag on a hanger on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked leaning on the door. She looked up at him just for a moment and then turned back to her closet.

"Getting my stuff ready for the prom tomorrow." She tossed down a pink sweater and a white tank top.

"What's that for?" Derek pointed to her casual clothes laid out and she started to fidget with what was laid out.

"Max and I are going to the mall after school he, hasn't gotten his tux for tomorrow yet."

"I thought that you and him had a fight." She was taken back slightly but she recovered.

"It was an argument Derek, people just don't break up for nothing." He could hear the double meaning in her words even if she didn't. It was a cheap shot at his lack of commitment when it came to dating.

"Apparently some people don't break up at all!" he burst out without thinking. She turned to look at him confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she gulped subtly she knew… or thought he knew what meant. Earlier she thought there was hope because it seamed that he only thought she was upset, now with that statement she was sure he must know… she needed a diversion.

"What the hell is your problem Derek? For a second I thought you were growing up but you're still just a stupid obnoxious jerk." She felt bad. He has changed, because he saw she was changing and she knew it and now she was cheap shoting at him but she couldn't risk him knowing.

Derek had a double take at her out burst but recovered lamely for Derek but recovered none the less.

"Fine Princess, forget I ever felt pity enough to help you out." He stormed to his room and slammed the door turning on his music full blast. He didn't know why it bothered him that she was still going out with Max, even more going out with him tonight. He could have sworn the reason she was so freaked and distracted lately was because of that jerk. But if he were the reason, would she still be going out with him? If he were really as scary as her expression shows wouldn't she have left him by now? Of course she would she's Casey, she always does the right thing. Unless, he had something holding her with him… Derek growled in frustration. Why couldn't he just go back to not caring about Casey? Again he growled, he knew why. Because she looked hurt, because he missed fighting with her, and because worst of all, she was right. Derek Venturi was a g-good guy.

She drew in a shaky breath. The closest she got to telling anyone about the truth and she had to give it up; even if it was Derek. She looked at the clock and sighed she had lost track of time. Max would be here soon to pick her up.

Derek was in his room with Edwin beside him. Derek couldn't stop thinking and was tapping Edwin's head in concentration.

"Seems like something's on your mind. Want to talk about it?" Derek grunted as he heard a car from outside. He went to the window.

"He's here already?" with that he ran downstairs and opened the door before Max could ring the doorbell.

"Something strange is going on." Edwin said running into Lizzie's room she was on her bed spinning her soccer ball in her hands.

"What is?" she asked putting it down. Edwin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs to show her what was going on before explaining what he had observed.

"Max! Surprised to see you here." Derek said cheerfully closing the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Your and Casey's predicament. I wouldn't have pegged her to forgive you so easily." Derek didn't know what he was talking about but he was milking Max's reaction well.

"Well, Casey loves me it was just a little argument, I made her forget all about it."

"Ah well Casey will be down in a second. I'm getting food." Derek turned towards the kitchen to get a sandwich while watching Max by the door. He looked like he was deep in thought. He was cutting his sandwich when he heard her come down the stairs.

"Max! I didn't hear you come in." Casey went to give him a kiss when he stopped her. She froze looking at his expression and she stepped back ever so slightly.

"Case its about time, I had to keep your boy here entertained while you dolled yourself up." the corner of Max's mouth twitched and I smirked at Casey. She was looking at Derek with anger now. She hid the scared well. She had no idea what Derek had said but from the look in Max's eyes meant whatever it was pissed him off and when he's pissed off…

"Derek stop pestering my boyfriend and buzz off." She yelled at hi before walking out the door. Max followed and Derek was left standing there. For a minute he thought saying something to Max was a bad idea… but Casey didn't look scared. So all was okay right?

"He was acting strange before Max got here, like he was waiting for him."

Lizzie was confused.

"It sounds like… he's showing compassion… For Casey."

"I know he's being dare I say it… sensitive."

"But he doesn't want to be sensitive, if he is there has got to be a big reason. Yet Casey seems fine, why would Derek need to show compassion for Casey when there is nothing wrong?"

"Lizzie, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Lizzie nodded.

"I'm her sister, if she was in a rough place, she would have told me." Edwin accepted this for a moment and then thought of something.

"Unless we couldn't help her… but then, why go to Derek of all people…?"

"Max you haven't said anything all day. What's wrong?" Casey asked a little frightened. Max held his hand across the table and grabbed hers. Holding a little tighter then necessary he held tighter while he spoke.

"What did I tell you today Casey? Not to talk to Derek right?" Casey squirmed as his grip tightened on her hand. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

"And I didn't."

"I don't believe you." He lowered his voice and leaned in. " I don't believe you at all, so listen here you little bitch, he better not know anything else."

"Max I didn't say anything I swear, he noticed something was wrong and I fought with him that was it."

"Don't fucking lie to me Case. He knows, he talked to me, said how he couldn't believe that you forgave me. And Case, if you really did have a dentist appointment I don't think you would have been able to drink anything like you did when we were walking around. So cut the fucking crap and throw him off. And if I catch you talking to anyone again you're going to regret it." He let go of her hand, which she pulled to her lap quickly massaging away the pain in her hand.

"And find your own way home." With that he got up and left with his bags.

"Derek was in the mall parking lot just waiting, he didn't know why but he had a strange feeling like he betrayed Casey, like something bad might happen. So he went after them and followed them to the mall. He was drumming his hands against the wheel when he saw Max leave, but not from the Mall, from Smelly Nelly's across the street. He got in his car and drove away without Casey. A moment later she came out looking both ways before walking towards home. Derek turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot towards Casey.

"Get in!" he shouted when he pulled up beside her. She contemplated to just keep walking but she wanted to get home and out of the cold. The ride was silent until Derek didn't turn onto their street but kept driving instead.

"Derek? Why-"

"What kind of a boyfriend doesn't drive their girlfriends home?" She looked at him speechless as he parked the car in a random parking lot by the park.

"Casey, something's up. Please come clean with me." Derek mind kept slapping him across the face as he spoke. His mind was yelling at him that he shouldn't be caring or showing that he cares this much. But he wasn't listening. He reached out to grab Casey's hand but she flinched and pulled it away. He thought it was because he was Derek. But to her, she pulled away because her hand was hurting, it was sore, no bruise just tender. She actually wished that she could have let Derek hold her hand and she wished she could tell him everything and have him try and make it better, but that was like wishing Derek would stick to one girl, clean his room, not be Derek. She knew he was trying to help but it wouldn't last. And Casey didn't know why but now, the thought of Derek stopping from caring about her sent a pang through her chest.

"Casey I know something is wrong and I cant just sit by and watch you hurt. Don't even lie to me Case. Please just let me in. for once in your life trust me, I'm not Derek your annoying step brother, for once think of me as Derek your friend."

"If there was something to tell you I would. But it's nothing that you need to worry about. We've been dating along time its normal to have problems now and then."

"Casey be honest, not just with me with yourself. It's not just now and then, it's been almost always lately. You've changed, you sadder you never smile, you don't even fight with me, and trust me we still have lots to fight about."

"You noticed all this?" Derek looked away from her. For some reason his chest was pounding at this. Out of all she could say she picks out how he has notice her behavioural changes. When he didn't answer she continued.

"So your only worried cause your bored and you want me to fight with so you can have a good time? That's low Derek even for you." Derek laid his head against the steering wheel.

"No Case your missing the point."

"I want to go home."

"Case…" Casey didn't reply to him she just opened the door and got out heading towards their block.

"Casey, Casey wait!" Derek got out of the car and raced after her spinning her around

"Fine, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, I won't make you; But Case, as much as I hate to admit it I care about you. So you don't have to tell me. Just if something is wrong and you need some one, just come to me, we can… sit and play Babe Raider or something, I wont even touch the subject ill just help you forget about what's wrong, just please, I really want the old Casey back, you can think that its selfish all you want but its not because, you were happy once Case, don't deny it." She gave him a look swallowing hard. The look was or pain, she was really… ecstatic that Derek was opening up to her but she had to keep rejecting his efforts. Derek misinterpreted the look for something else and continued warily.

"Not that your not happy now, I'm sure you are just… Case… please." was all he said. Casey quickly searched her mind for a way to lighten the mood and get home. She chuckled and Derek looked up at her eyes confused.

"Okay so let me get this straight your going to let my cry on your shoulder, Derek Venturi afraid of tears Venturi is going to allow me to cry on his shoulder, and play his video games? You must be sick." Derek exhaled a little happy with the change of topic but he knew Casey was just dancing around the subject.

"Come on let's go home."

* * *

**okay so i appologise but this story is going to be slower updating wise because i like my chapters long and i have 2 stories going... but i couldnt wait... anyways i hope you all liked this chapter... and just so you know i got the idea and inspiration from Greenfeind03 from youtube **

**the video is called Monster which is a song by Meg and Dia band. the link is in my profile... i give alll my inspirational credit to her.**


	2. Love me, Love me thats all i ask for

**A/N: when inspiration hits i couldn't help it. here is the second chapter**

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight your going to let my cry on your shoulder, Derek Venturi afraid of tears Venturi is going to allow me to cry on his shoulder, and play his video games? You must be sick." Derek exhaled a little happy with the change of topic but he knew Casey was just dancing around the subject. 

"Come on let's go home."

"God Girls take a lot of time, it's one Dance how long does it take to get ready?" Derek pulled the lever on his chair springing his legs up.

"Derek, Casey has been dreaming about this day forever; this and her wedding. And the birth of her first born child." Lizzie said plopping down on the couch. Derek eyed her strangely.

"How do you plan for your first born child?"

"She has her way's."

Casey finally stood back looking at herself through her mirror. Her brown hair was elegantly curled down her back and her medieval style dress was pink and the bodice was tight like a corset loosely flowing straight down her legs. She smiled at her reflection. She looked like a princess, better then she felt in a while.

"Casey please stop staring and get down here it's time to go!" She inhaled deeply before descending the stairs Derek was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her mouth slightly open. Derek was wearing a tan sports coat with a black shirt and black pants, the black looked amazing on him for once in her life she actually saw what the girls at school must have saw. He was amazing looking. And he had every right to be cocky about it. Though she still didn't like it how he was so stuck up thinking he was a big shot, she realized now he didn't just think he was amazing, he actually was. At the bottom of the stairs he was looking up at her through his eyelashes giving his eyes a devilish dreamy look.

Derek was finding it hard to breath. Casey looked amazing. Since she came too school, he heard many guys say his stepsister was a babe, cute, hot, sexy. And for all of them he rejected it all; even when Sam said it he freaked, telling him he better not finish his sentence. Even so knowing he finished his thoughts disturbed Derek a little.

Derek told him self then that t was just cause Casey was his new step sister, and that he was acting as an overprotective brother would, but now looking at her he wasn't so sure.

He never thought Casey was bad looking even though he made jokes about her appearance constantly; but seeing her like this, glowing in all her radiance, he couldn't fight this feeling in the pit of his stomach; a feeling that maybe, he was wrong.

"C-Casey… you look…" he started trying to find his voice again,

"You too." She smiled before Derek could finish and he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Nora, Dad we're leaving!" Derek screamed opening the door.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! PICTURES FIRST!!!" Derek groaned as he heard shutter sounds behind him. Nora was snapping a hundred pictures a minute before she stopped.

"Casey, Derek, get close together. Come on closer guys. Derek she's not going to bite. Put your arm around her. Get close." Casey stepped close to Derek hesitantly at first until he put his arm out. She quickly stepped into his harm and he pulled her closer suddenly aware that his hand was right on top of hers, but he didn't dare move it. Her hand was radiating warmth into his, and it felt kind of nice. He shook at this thought and let go of her quickly.

"Nora I think that's enough." Gorge said as he draped his harm over Nora's shoulders.

"No guarantees when we'll be home!" Derek shouted pulling Casey out the door before their parents could protest. When the door closed behind them they froze there was a large black limo sitting out front of the house. The door opened and Max came out wearing a blue tux Casey chuckled and moved away from Derek heading forward and jumping at Max.

"This is wonderful. But come on blue? Baby blue?" she laughed as slipped a corsage onto her wrist.

"Want a ride Derek?" Max's eyes were warning Derek as he put a possessive arm around Casey's waist. Casey looked between them with a confused look on her face as they stared wordlessly at each other. A silent message seemed to be passed; Derek knew it. Max was warning him or something, but why? It was like Max was scared he was going to steal Casey? In his mind he was laughing, Max was jealous of Derek. He couldn't believe it. He was Casey's stepbrother. _Step being the operative word._ He shook his head at the voice somewhere that said that and then spoke himself.

"No thanks. I rather drive." With that Max turned Casey and pushed her into the limo and they sped off. Derek got into his car and drove off to the school.

"D!" a bunch of guys from the hockey team shouted when he came through the doors. He pounded fists and gave high fives before he was swarmed with girls.

"Care to dance?" Derek turned to see a peppy little red head with big green eyes, and freckles.

"Sure." He said putting his hand out for her to grab. Her hand was tiny, fit in the center. She was very slim and her red hair was just under her chin. It was slightly longer at the front and styled in slight waves. She had a copper shiny strapless dress and ballerina shoes the same shade. Her face was very pale and there was copper eye shadow around her eyes. Her eyes were the size of baby's worlds, and she had full lips, and a tiny nose. Derek actually thought she was very good looking but he didn't recognise her.

"I'm Derek." He offered as he spun her before pulling her in.

"Teegan."

"Teegan… I don't _think_ I recognise you." She smirked at him then.

"I thought you wouldn't." Derek paused then slightly confused.

"Should I recognize you?" he asked letting his hands rest on her hips as a slow song started.

"Yes, and no." she stated placing her arms around his neck. "It's been a long time I suppose. A lot of games of cops and robbers too." He stopped dancing then looking into her face trying hard to remember. Cops and robbers was the game that…

"Teegan! Derek!" they turned their heads to look in the direction of the voice Sam ran up in a tux and toque. "Just like old times hey?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed for a second before realization hit.

"T! Oh my god how did I not know?" Derek pulled her in for a hug then smiling happily. Sam's, mom's, best friend had a daughter and when they were little the three of them would play cops and robbers, hide and seek; But usually cops and robbers. They would run around reeking havoc upon the house. Teegan and Sam's parents used to call us S.T.D cause they were a pain in the ass and hard to get rid of once together. Of course when we were young we had no idea what this meant.

"But you were gone you moved to the states when we were seven!"

"We moved back. I'll be starting here Monday so Sam brought me as his date."

"I can't believe it. It's just like old times…"

"Yea I even have handcuffs in my purse." Teegan winked at Derek causing him to blush.

"Lighten up D. you lost your touch." Sam laughed before speaking up.

"Yea, you never blushed the last night she was aloud to sleep over with us." Teegan laughed hard leaning into Sam as Derek continued blushing.

"I can't help it I was curious!" he shouted to defend himself.

"Still curious?" she asked with a sly smirk just like Derek's "Kidding!" she cried out when Derek eyed her with a smirk of his own before bursting into laughter

The night went on full of laughter and remembering. They were barely dancing now. Once or twice Teegan would dance with one or the other and turn down guys that would ask her to dance. And finally the night was over and they were walking outside when Derek heard a shout.

"Wait!" he turned to see Emily with Sheldon in toe.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"I have been trying to find you all night!"

"Emily, chill what's going on?"

"Casey… Casey called my phone." Derek was confused so he shook his head.

"Yea okay? Go on." Emily took in a shaky breath.

"She was crying. More like sobbing whimpering, she said please and then the phone went dead. I called her back but it goes straight to voice mail and everyone I talked to says she didn't even show up tonight. This is Prom! She had been planning it forever there's no way she wouldn't have came just because." Emily was starting to cry as Derek took off too his car.

"D we're coming with you."

"Then hurry your Asses up." Teegan and Sam hurried after him and got in the car. They drove around the park anywhere Casey might be before they headed to Derek's.

The three ran into the house. They parents and kids weren't home apparently they went to a late movie so said the note on the banister. Derek darted up the stairs.

"Casey? Casey?" he called running into all the rooms they had.

"Where the hell could she be?" he said mostly to himself as he dropped down to his bed Sam sat next to him and Teegan at his desk. Not even a moment later they heard voices downstairs. Derek ran to the top of the steps to see Casey sitting on the stairs with Max beside her. He went to kiss her on the cheek but she pulled away.

"Remember." Was all he said before leaving.

"Case Jesus Christ what happened to you?" Derek screamed heading down the stairs her hair was a mess and her makeup had run from crying. She ignored him running right past him up the stairs. He could only stare after her as he heard the bathroom door shut and water run.

"You uh guys can go now. Take my car… come back tomorrow okay?" he said in a semi-detached voice as he tossed his keys to Sam… Sam nodded slowly before toeing Teegan from the room.

Casey was crying in the shower scrubbing the soap as hard as she could over her body. She winced at the pressure she put on her ankle but scrubbed even harder until she noticed stinging and red water. She sunk down so she was sitting in the shower with the water washing away her tears even long after the hot water ran ice cold.

Derek was getting worried now. It had been almost two hours since she went into the bathroom and the water was still running. His parents were even home now but everyone went to bed once he told them Casey was just trying to wash the gunk off her face. He grabbed a pen from his desk and took out the ink part.

Walking over to the bathroom he stuck the pen in the hole pressing down the trigger to unlock the door. Turning the knob Derek stepped inside and could feel the cool air. There wasn't a towel in the bathroom so he ran to grab the largest one from the closet.

"Case. It's Derek. I'm coming in." he was half expecting her to scream out at him. Telling him not to be a perv. and just leave. But she didn't. Derek hesitantly pulled back the shower curtain and looked down. Casey was sitting with her knees hugged to her chest and head resting on top. Derek turned off the water and then draped the large towel over her body before scooping her up and sitting her on the toilet.

"Jesus Case." He whispered as he saw the marks and blood on her wrists and ankles. Finally she raised her head and looked at Derek. Her eyes were far away and it made Derek shudder. She smiled at him and he grew frightened. She was hurt and she was smiling. It was chilling to see. She pushed him back softly before getting up and walking to her bedroom closing the door.

"Case let me in." he said running after her as she slammed her door shut locking it. Derek was angry that she had a key lock for her room he couldn't get into it now.

After a few hours of begging her to open up he gave up going back to his room. It was almost 7 in the morning before he finally could get himself to sleep. Though it wasn't peaceful.

He woke with a start. Looking around the room he glanced at the clock saying that it was 3:50 pm. He jumped up and went into the hallway. Everything was so quiet. He went downstairs only to find that his parents and family had left yet again to so visit his grandparents. They said that they hoped he didn't have too bad of a hangover and asked Casey to take care of him.

_Casey is here? Please say she is still here!_

"Casey?" he cried heading back to the stairs.

"In the kitchen!" he heard. He ran to the kitchen and saw Casey with sweat pants and a t-shirt. She had big bracelets on her wrist that didn't move as she stirred they just stayed in place.

"Hungry?" she asked smiling brightly at him. He was freaked. He couldn't help thinking that they were in the twilight zone. Just last night he could remember how broken she looked and now, she was normal one hundred percent normal.

"Casey what's going on?"

"I'm making dinner. Gorge just called to say that there is a wicked storm in Toronto so they are staying over there tonight."

"That's not what I was talking about." He said sitting at the island. She scooped Kraft onto a plate for her and gave Derek the pot. Ketchup and drinks were on the table. Quickly she started shovelling the food in her mouth as quickly as she could.

"Easy Casey, you are going to pop if you eat that fast." She looked up at me for a moment before shovelling what was left into the garbage.

"I'll do the dishes later. I'm going to go read." She took off upstairs. Derek took a couple spoonfuls and realized his stomach was uneasy. Something was wrong Derek just knew it.

He opened the door to her room to see her looking at herself in the mirror with a disgusted look on her face. She was holding her shirt up so it exposed her stomach.

"What, look Case, I didn't mean to imply that your-" She gasped and turned before she let go of her shirt. But Derek saw it and he started forward.

"Fat…Case what was that?"

"What was what? I don't know what your talking about." She said trying to get around Derek but he stepped in front of her.

"Casey!" he shouted. She jumped and shrank back. Derek realized once again the empty fear in her eyes so he reached out to her grabbing her hand gently.

"Let me see." She started to whimper and move away but Derek moved with her,. "Please." He pleaded and she froze looking defeated. She didn't move to lift her shirt though. Derek reached forward with his eyes on hers and grabbed the hem of her shirt lifting it up. she was wearing a sports bra. He had seen her in one before when she was working out so he just lifted the whole shirt of…

There were giant bruises on her ribs and back. Over her chest she had bit marks. He unconsciously let his hand gently glide over her stomach. Soothing over each mark. Casey relaxed. After last night gentle felt nice, and safe.

"Jesus. He did this too you didn't he?" Casey turned her head "Didn't he?" Derek screamed voice cracking with anger. She hung her head and shook it once.

"What else did he do? Casey did… did he rape you?" Derek asked placing his hands on her shoulders she bit her lip and looked up at him before breaking down into tears.

He pulled her into him hugging her tightly while he felt the warm wetness of her tears seep into his shirt. He pulled her to sit before grabbing her shirt and placing it over her head. She was still crying but she lifted her arms to get them through the sleeves. Once she was dressed Derek sat on her bed leaning back on the headboard as he pulled Casey with him. Derek had her body cradled against his, arms wrapped around her tight as she covered her face to cry. He wished she wouldn't hide her face. He wished that she felt comfortable enough. He wished he could take away all her fears and all her pain.

He mentally kicked himself now for the past taunting and pain he put her through. If she ever cried like this for something he did to her, he wasn't so sure he could live with himself.

"Casey everything will be okay…" Derek shushed her and rocked her while he pulled the bracelets off her wrists. She didn't fight him. She knew he knew. He saw it last night. She was trying so hard not to let him know. To keep this from him like Max had wanted. But now, lying in his arms she felt safe.

"No it wont," she muttered shaking her head against him. "It wont he wont let it be."

"Casey, tell me what happened. Please so I can help you." He waited patiently for her to calm down enough to talk.

"We w-were in the limo. Then it stopped. I had a blindfold. Max said he had a surprise. He picked me up and was carrying me somewhere. It wasn't until I heard a door shut until I could smell it. He was drunk Derek. Very drunk. He put me down and took of my blindfold. We- we were in a motel room." She paused to calm herself again. Before continuing. She was shaken and Derek shifted so she was more on his lap; Head lying on his shoulder.

"I asked him what he thought he was doing when he pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me. I pushed him off telling him I wanted to go to the prom. And he started screaming. I told him I had enough and he got angry. He hit me and kicked me in the stomach till I thought every bone in my chest was going to shatter. He stopped then and I tried to crawl for the door. That's when he got my ankles. I couldn't do anything. I hurt so much. I tried… when he pulled me by my ankles back onto the bed I tried to hit him away but he got my wrists. And I couldn't fight anymore."

"How did you call Emily?" she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I-I didn't I…" she was thinking hard. "I could have pressed her number on speed dial… but no... It was in the purse. I dropped it when he." She shook her head mechanically.

"I don't understand." She started to cry again. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS!" she screamed shaking and crying more then ever now.

"I'm going to kill him. I swear to God I am going to kill him." Derek whispered to himself. Casey heard him though and started to panic again.

"No Derek you can't he will hurt you! You can't! Promise you wont!"

"I can't promise that Casey. Look what he's done to you! Casey. I care about you lots now more then ever. And I can't just sit back and do nothing. I have to do something Case!" She sat up and hugged him now. Her face buried in his neck her breath against his skin made he tense. He loved the feeling. Something about it felt perfect even in all the chaos this moment felt perfect.

"This is enough. Here with me, that's all you have to do." Derek couldn't help it. He pressed his lips to the top of Casey's head.

"Don't worry Casey. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: okay so question. do you all want a chapter of what happened to Casey yes or no (no maybe's or whatever you want please) lol hope you liked it!!!**

**do the poll in my profile please**


	3. He Battered His Fists To Feel Somthing

"Are you sure you want to go today?" Derek asked leaning in the bathroom doorway. Casey was brushing her hair. She was wearing a turtle neck with very long sleeves that almost surpassed her fingers. Her hair was lying straight past her shoulders with the bangs pulled back from her face. Derek grinned remembering the last time she had her hair like this. It was just after she moved in. Sam and Derek were fighting after Derek wouldn't let him go talk to Casey.

"_Well, I'm going to take Marti's advice and ask Casey to marry me."_

"_Oh really? Can I be your best man?" Derek had asked bitterly. They had been wrestling when Casey came down. When Sam told her what was going on she tried to get to him; and not in a good way. Her face was red and her eyebrows were angled down in a death glare before she turned and threw Sam onto the stairs._

"I can't hid forever Derek… Derek?"

"Hmm what?" Derek's grin wiped off his face as he snapped back into reality. Casey giggled lightly putting her brush down on the counter.

"You would think you're the one throwing yourself back into the sharks." Her giggle turned into nervous laughter as she passed him out into the hallway. Derek sighed before grabbing onto Casey's wrist.

"You don't have to do this, you can fake sick, and I can bring your work home…" Casey smiled to herself before turning back to Derek with an amused smile on her face.

"Wow Der, I didn't know you could be so… sensitive." Derek's face fell as he released her wrist stuffing his own hands deep into his pockets. He shrugged.

"Well you know… were like family… and I'm the only one who's allowed to make you cry." Casey laughed before nudging Derek in the arm and heading downstairs. Derek's tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek as he exhaled sharply.

"Family… that's it." 

Derek waited for Casey as she walked to the front of the car. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as she stared at the student parking lot. Max's car was in the parking lot with a bunch of his football buddies and him standing by it joking.

"Come on." Derek said wrapping his arm around her shoulder ushering her inside.

Casey glanced sideways towards Derek. His eyes were scanning the halls as he hovered around her. Casey found it very sweet that Derek was so concerned but despite how much she liked the nice Derek, she missed the old one, and she still couldn't believe Derek was acting like this with her.

"You know I can skip first… I can come to your drama class and make sure th-" Casey stepped forward putting her hand over Derek's mouth. It felt like his lips were on fire as he stared at Casey wide-eyed. His throat tightened and his head started to swim.

"Derek. I will be okay. I really appreciate the concerned big brother persona but come on. You've walking on eggshells… I never thought I would admit it but I kind of miss the conceited, arrogant, superficial skirt chasing clad. I mean come on since this whole thing you haven't so much as looked at another girl." Derek reached up and pulled Casey's hand away from his mouth slowly.

"Casey…" she chuckled lightly

"Derek, it's okay. Let's make a deal. You go back to your old self, and I promise if I need you, I'll let you know."

Derek smirked. "If you need me, huh?" Derek raised an eyebrow suggestively as he watched Casey's face turn 5 shades of pink. She whacked him on the arm before laughing and heading off to drama class.

Derek turned to head off to his hockey performance class before he did a double take. 

_Did I just flirt with Casey MacDonald? Yes… Casey 'MACDONALD'_

"Shit…"

"Shit what?" I turned to see Teegan and Sam staring at me with waiting faces. They dropped the car off the next day but I was 'sleeping.' What they didn't know, and what my family didn't know was I was in Casey's room. She slept, but kept whimpering in her sleep and woke up with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh hey guys." I laughed nervously. They were both looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"How's Casey." Sam asked 

"She's okay she just got into a fight with Max she was pretty upset with the whole break up. God is she ever a drama queen."

"They broke up?" Teegan asked. Derek caught sight of Sam crossing his arms over his chest. Take it from the best friend to know when he was lying through his teeth.

"Yea it was brutal… Well off to class." I said walking off all the while feeling Sam's eyes burning holes into my back.

"Case can you grab the curtain for scene 8?"

"Sure where is it?"

"The storage closet." Casey nodded before running off to the closet. The turned the light on in the room while she stepped in, letting the doors close behind her. She searched through the boxes it should have been in.

"What the…" she muttered. They weren't there so she started to search the costume closet and shelves. She heard the door open and close and she sighed with relief.

"Sara, I'm glad you're here. I can't find the curtain. Shouldn't it bee in the stage prop box."

"I would be the wrong person to ask…" Casey gasped and turned at the voice.

"M-max." she got out. He smirked at her.

"You've been avoiding me Case."

"I-I've been sick… I-"

"Case look I'm sorry for what happened… can't we just forget it, and just keep going?"

"Keep going? Forget what happened? You RAPED ME! How can you think that I could forget what a scumbag like you did to m-" Casey was cut off abruptly when max pushed her back into the costume closet. She gasped in pain before looking up wide eyed at Max who had a livid smile across his face.

"Now, what happened between us?" he asked with a creepy casual tone while he gradually squeezed on Casey's upper arms.

"N-nothing happened."

"Good. I'll see you at lunch." Max pressed a hard kiss to Casey's mouth before reaching behind the door and tossing Casey the curtain. Casey waited until the door shut before he collapsed on her shaky legs and tried her hardest not to throw up.

Derek hurried into the cafeteria. Casey was supposed to meet him at her locker but she wasn't there.

His eyes scanned the tables until he saw something that made him fume with anger.

"Casey was sitting at a table with her body folded onto itself. Her eyes were dark and far away as Max kept his arm firmly around her shoulders. The table was chattering happily amongst themselves oblivious to the broken Casey sitting in front of them.

As soon as Derek made his way over, Casey's eyes met his in a desperate gesture. Glazing with tears she couldn't keep them away. She only ducked her hair and let the hair fall into her face.

Derek walked quickly around them so he was behind Max. Grabbing armfuls of his football jacket and hoisting him up and away from Casey.

"What the hell-" Max started but before he could get a word out Derek drew back his fist. It propelled forward with more strength than anyone should have been able to muster, and the whole cafeteria grew silent as the sickening crack of Max's nose echoed through the room.

"If I ever see you so much as looking at her, your nose won't be the only thing broken." Derek said his voice calm and monotone. Casey shuddered slightly as Derek hoisted her to her feet and pulled her out of the school with Sam and Teegan following behind.

"D what the hell was that?" Sam screamed as Derek wrapped his arm around a shaking Casey pushing her into the back seat of the car. Teegan slid in with her and immediately threw her arms around Casey.

"Shut up and get in the car Sam." Derek snarled. Sam's eyes grew wide with fear as he slipped obediently into the front seat. The tires squealed at Derek sped out of the parking lot still fuming.

"Derek slow down, your going to get us all killed." Sam said quietly. Derek didn't even register the sound as visions of Max's slow and painful death flooded his thoughts.

"Derek." A quiet voice came from behind him. Casey laid a soft hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her quickly before slowing the car and turning on his street.

Derek threw the Car in park and got out walking to Casey's door. She got out just fine but he still wrapped an arm around her and led her inside. He put her on the couch as Sam and Teegan stood still and slightly scarred by the door. Derek exhaled slowly trying to regain his composure.

"Can they know?" he asked softly. Casey didn't reply at first but she slowly nodded hiding her face.

"Know what? D what's going on." Derek held his hand out to his friends telling them to be quiet.

"Why were you with him Casey?" Casey bit her lip un sure of what to tell him.

"The truth Case. I want to know the truth." Casey knew he could probably tell that she was hiding something but she tried anyway.

"He said he wanted to talk. He apologized…" her voice was small and broken as Derek slammed his hand on the coffee table.

"Damn it Casey!" he shouted as Casey jumped. Derek froze.

"Case, did you just flinch?" Casey was shrunk back into her self adverting her eyes.

"Casey why would you flinch?I- oh God Casey..."Casey didn't say anything she just broke down into knew tears as Derek hurried to sit besides her pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Case, I'm just upset. I would never ever hurt you." He whispered in her ear as she cried. 

Teegan and Sam exchanged glances of awe and surprise. Derek. Derek and Casey. Derek and Casey hugging. Derek and Casey hugging because she was crying. Derek and Casey hugging because she was crying and Derek was 'doing tears'.Needless to say they were totally in shock.They waited patiently though till Casey stopped crying. Derek finally noticed their presence and smiled sadly at them before talking to Casey. 

"Do you want me to tell them or do you?"

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Sam whispered disbelievingly. Derek laughed with no humour but lots of anger and malice.

"No way. I got dibs." Derek growled as he kept replaying what Casey told him happen today over and over. He was still on the couch leaning against the armrest with Casey laying on him. His shirt was soaked with tears and makeup but he could care less. 

"I can't believe it… that… that fucking prick!" Teegan screamed her face was growing red and flames were in her eyes.

Casey's eye's shifted to the clock by the TV before she went to push off Derek. His hands tightened around her as he looked down at her with concern.

"Where are you going?"

"Mom and Gorge will be home soon for one thing… we also have work." Derek shook his head.

"Forget it were skipping." Casey gave him a look but Derek gave her a look back that said he clearly wasn't changing his mind.

"Fine, but Gorge and mom will still be home soon." Derek reluctantly let Casey get up and watched her as she headed upstairs. Teegan got up announcing she was going to keep Casey company.

"I can't believe this…" Sam sighed taking hi toque off and running a hand through his hair. "What are we going to do?" Derek laughed darkly.

"_We_ are doing nothing, I on the other hand, I'm perfecting a plan that would give ultimate satisfaction andI'm willing to trade for life in prison." Sam glared at Derek.

"Be serious."

"Oh I have never been more serious Sammy boy." Sam sighed.

"How long Derek?" he asked. Derek looked at his friend with furrowed eyebrows.

"I told you; it happened prom night." Sam shook his head.

"No. How long have you liked her?" Derek's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Sam left.

"Okay I take that as 'a while but I never pieced it together.' God Derek you are oblivious. It's obvious that you like her." Derek laughed nervously and his palms grew sweaty.

"Dude she's my step sister."

"STEP sister. Not related." Derek really wanted to fight back, tell Sam that he was being retarded, but Derek couldn't, Sam made sense and for some reason, the lord of the lies didn't find it in him to lie about this.

"I'm not saying I do, but even if there was the slightest possibility that I did like her, she's hurting Sam. Max fucked her up. She only thinks of me as her older brother who's protecting her from that scum bag."

"Or she could think of you as a guy who cares about her so much he was willing to risk his rep by decking the quarterback. Dude after today she probably sees you as her prince charming that rescued her from the evil dragon thingy." Derek rolled his eyes trying desperately to ignore the thoughts that were bouncing through his head now.

"Whatever. I'm going to get Teegan. You guys can go. Dad and Nora will be pissed once the school calls to say we missed the afternoon. I'd prefer you weren't here." Sam wanted to protest but he didn't.

* * *

"Case?" Derek whispered opening Casey's door. He could see her shadow lying on her bed.

"Yea?" her voice squeaked. Derek sighed knowing she was crying. He closed the door and walked over to her bed kneeling down beside it. Casey sniffed.

"You must think I'm so stupid huh?" Derek chuckled reaching out into the darkness. His hand wrapped around Casey's stroking gently with his thumb.

"No, Case. You're not stupid. I should have been there." Casey rolled her eyes shifting over so she was propped up on her elbows.

"Why? So you could have punched him sooner?" Derek sighed while he pushed her over so he could sit more comfortably. 

"Derek I was so scared… I was scared of being trapped again… terrified that he was going to get me again Derek… I hate this, the pain the fear. He wont let me go I need him to, but he wont let me. I cant break up with him, I cant avoid him, I just don't know was to do." Her voice was high with tears again as Derek reached to pull Casey to him. Just before he touched her he froze, drawing his hand back slowly he spoke.

"You will Case, I'll help you." Casey sat up shaking her head frantically from side to side.

"He wont let me go that easily Derek. He can hurt you!" her voice wavered at the last word. The thought of Derek and Max in an actual fight sent shudders through her body.

"Like he did at lunch Casey? I don't think so…" Derek laughed but Casey leaned towards Derek one hand on his while it lay on his knee, and the other hand on the base of his neck.

"He wasn't expecting it! When he is I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I wont!"

"you don't know that! Stop playing the role of concerned older brother Derek! It's not you!" before Derek could think, his brain blurted out words he hadn't meant to say.

"Then what role should I play Casey? There's only two I know how to play, and if you don't like the concerned older brother I highly doubt you would enjoy the other role that's dying to be used!" his voice was harsh but his heart was fluttering. It was true. He didn't want to be the concerned older brother, he wanted to be something else to her, just as equally concerned, but he couldn't even face it himself. Not yet, not now. Not over this.

"What are you talking about?" Casey stuttered, her voice showing hints of nervousness. "W-what other role is there?" Derek sighed before pushing Casey to lie back to bed.

"I don't know Casey. All I do know is I want and will protect you. Now go to sleep kay?"

"Derek wait!" Casey shouted as Derek got up.

"What?"

"I'm scared." She whispered not sure if she wanted Derek to hear or not. Derek smiled in the dark as he turned back to Casey and lay down beside her.

"Fall asleep quick okay?" Derek mumbled trying not to sound over excited about laying here next to Casey. She nodded vigorously. Before relaxing and falling into a slumber, she felt a warm hand smooth hair way from her face and a thumb run down her cheek to trace her jaw. Casey ended up falling asleep with butterflies creating tornadoes in her stomach.


	4. Wondered what it's like to Touch

They had fallen into a strange pattern the next month. Casey would set her alarm for four thirty in the morning, and Derek would tuck her in at night, often just falling asleep with her. Some times she would wake screaming and Derek would shush her back into sleep and he would lie awake watching her, imagining what other terrible things could possibly happen to her, and how he would stop them from happening. When he fell asleep, she would always be in his arms using his arm as a pillow, and his warmth as a blanket. Lizzie and Edwin were aware of this, but Lizzie sensed something wrong with her sister, and though she was angry her sister couldn't come to her, she decided that the problem was something that she wasn't mature enough to deal with. Casey must have had a good reason to keep things from her.

When he went back to his room, he would fall asleep, while Casey stayed awake shivering uncontrollably trying to fight the urge to climb into Derek's bed, not caring who found them. It frightened her how dependent she had grown on him, and she felt horrible because of it. Derek didn't go on dates, he go strange looks in the hall's, the only thing he did for him anymore was hockey, other than that, he ate, drank, and breathed with her and her only. Sam and Teegan were always there too, sitting on the sidelines silently observing, and helping when needed, but steering clear of Casey and Derek's private bubble.

This morning was different, as would be the next ten days. Gorge and Nora had gone to the states to visit aunt Madge who had a fall and ended up in the hospital. Derek had insisted that he and Casey could stay home alone and even suggested that the Davis be made aware that they were home alone so they could keep watch for any parties, while looking after Marti, Edwin and Lizzie were staying at their friends house which left the two home alone.

Casey woke before Derek for the first time in a month and didn't feel cold, or scared, or upset in any way. Her back was to Derek, his face tucked into the crook of her neck, his breath giving her goose bumps. His right arm was under Casey's head, but his left arm was wrapped around her wait keeping her body flat against his. Casey's right arm was wrapped over Derek's around her waist with her left holding the arm under her head. Her thumb absently traced patterns in his arm watching the veins under his skin. She didn't know how long she laid there but when she felt Derek stir, and his breath speed up, her eyes closed and she slowed her own breathing pretending to sleep.

Derek woke up smelling the familiar vanilla. He had Casey folded into his body like usual and he felt warm knowing he didn't have to rush out. Her hair was falling slightly in her face and he frowned lifting his arm off of her waist feeling the cold absence of her hand while he pulled the hair way from her face letting his fingers linger a little longer at her neck and shoulders. His hand lightly stroked her arm up and down while he tucked his head back into her shoulder sighing.

Casey was trying her hardest not to react to his touch, shoving every shudder she was having back down until she couldn't ignore it. She rolled over abruptly and Derek's pools of chocolate melted with her crystal blue.

"Morning." She whispered. Derek's heart was pounding so hard he was sure she could see the nervous pulse.

"How are you this morning?"

"Great actually." She admitted while her hand draped over his waist. Derek's hand lifted and he swept three fingers under her eyes.

"You look like you need more sleep." Her eyes searched his thoroughly making him self conscious. "What?"

"I just can't believe that we are here." Derek chuckled shaking his hair into his eyes.

"Case, we've been sleeping together in your room for months."

"That's not what I meant. I mean… you changed… we- we never would have been… close like this ever…" Derek was silent for a long time, his eyes hidden. Casey wondered what thoughts were playing in his brown orbs.

"I'm-sorry; that we didn't get long in the beginning, I was a jerk, and you didn't deserve that, and it's horrible that it took… this situation to make me realize that you-"

"That I what…?" Casey asked when Derek froze. Her hand went up to move his hair and she could see the fear and intensity of his eyes.

Derek had no idea what happened, but suddenly their breath mingled and his lips were on hers not moving, just a flat pressure that he was trying to pull back from. He groaned and pulled back.

"Fuck." Was the only thing he said before jumping up and running down stairs with speed. "Derek, get it together what the hell were you thinking?" he screamed at him self when he got to the kitchen, splashing water in his face. He felt a warm hand on his back and shuddered.

"Case, I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-" Casey ducked under his arm and kissed him, he stepped back surprised while she stepped forward and then pulled back gauging his reaction.

"That. I. What?" she repeated placing a hand on the side of his face.

"That you… Mean… a lot to me?" it came out like more of a question and Casey knew if she didn't know him as well as she did, she would be offended that he didn't sound sure. But she knew him and he was never good with feelings in any way shape or form. His eyes flickered to her lips and he was trying hard to stop looking at them.

"I-I want you to…" She stuttered nervously. "Derek, It's okay. I want you to." Derek couldn't make himself move forward again and thought that his sudden frigidness would deter her, but she moved in, her eyes on his.

"Case…" when he said her name, Casey was patient, waiting. "This, I shouldn't, we- I shouldn't be preying on you, your, vulnerable, and it's against the rules and…" he stammered confused not even knowing what he was saying anymore. He was angry at himself, any other girl, any other moment he would have jumped at the opportunity. Derek always acted without thinking. Always.

"What ever happened to 'I'm the exception to all rules?'" Casey chuckled. Leaning in. she had no idea where all this forwardness was coming from, it was like all her unresolved sexual tension was being unleashed, and she couldn't stop till it was gone.

"I am." Casey smiled leaning in more. Derek placed his hands on her shoulders. "But you aren't." Casey's face fell and she could feel her eyes stinging with rejection. Nodding slightly she moved to leave but Derek's hand slid off her shoulder and onto her wrist keeping her there. Her arm, stretched across his body shoulders touching. She looked over to him to see him looking out the window with a tortured expression before he slowly pulled her back in front of him. It took him a moment to give in, a moment for him to concentrate on her face but when he did, he didn't see any regret, any I'll feelings just pure want and need that he was sure was mirrored in his own eyes. He lifted his free hand to the side of her face, his thumb smoothing over her cheek. Without another thought he pulled her face to his, his hand letting go of her wrist to travel to her lower back.

There lips touched once again soft and light. Casey's hands smoothed up Derek's chest until she reached his shoulders. She used his collar bone to find his neck and her fingers, as light as a moth's wing, trailed across his sensitive neck till they weaved into his hair. He groaned against her mouth. Not in a pleasured way, and not in a disappointed way. He felt like he was being teased and that caused him to push her back towards the sink.

She was pinned, and for the briefest of seconds her breath hitched and her mouth stilled against his as Max's face flashed in her mind. But Derek was not Max, and Derek's touch was a completely different thing, both of their hands were calloused by sports, but Derek's hand was gentle and caring.

"We don't have to do this…" Derek forced out trying to pry his lips from hers when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He laid his forehead against hers keeping his eyes closed afraid to see what her eyes portrayed.

"You won't hurt me." Casey said her voice barely above a whisper.

"I won't hurt you." Derek assured her.

"You care about me."

"More then you know, or I can understand." Derek admitted laughing lightly while he pushed his hair back from his face. Casey laughed back and Derek smiled more at the true sound.

"I can guess." She whispered pulling Derek's face back to hers.

The kiss this time was more urgent and fun as Derek gripped her hips turning her and lifting her onto the island. Her legs spread while she pulled him as close to her as possible. He felt like he was freezing, every touch caused him to tremble pulling her closer for warmth. His hand rubbed up and down her spine causing her to arch her body into his. He kissed lots of girls but this kiss, though it was completely the same, it felt so completely different.

Casey felt like she was on fire, his hand scalding her back waking her up, making her urge herself onto him aching for warmth, aching for anything but the cold she had been in for what seemed like forever. She invited it, and for once, she felt healed completely better, able to do anything as long as he was there helping her, keeping her warm.

Their lips moved together with perfect harmony, caressing each other. Their tongues fought with each other making them feel like one, causing both of their toes to curl and their hearts to race.

"Wait, wait, Case." Derek said again mentally kicking himself for this conscience he had grown with her. Casey pouted pulling back. "What Derek."

"Are you sure about this? I mean really sure? Like, things could get really complicated, with family and people at school, I mean. You're not going to just like freak out like you usually do and think that this is a bad idea." Casey pulled back looking at him seriously.

"I hadn't really thought of any of that… Derek, your talking like you… like you want to be serious, like… relationship serious."

"Psht, no I just don't want you to freak out later and cause problems." Derek said non-convincingly trying to act casual and failing miserably. But Casey, as gullible as she is, let her face fall in disappointment before pushing Derek back and jumping off of the island.

"Your right…" she said turning her head to hide her tears that were starting to well up in her eyes. "This," she waved her hand in between them, "Bad idea." She took off upstairs and Derek could hear the shower go on upstairs and he hit his hand against the fridge door causing magnets to fall.

"Great job Venturi."


	5. And Feel Somthing

Casey locked her door that night. It was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do. He had knocked on it for about half hour telling him to let her in, saying he had a sleeping bag with him, they didn't even have to share the bed. She told him to go to bed eventually she assumed that he had listened to her; But she needed him, she didn't sleep, she couldn't knowing if she woke up alone the terrors would be horrible without Derek to comfort her, but her self esteem was hurt, she put herself out there because she felt Derek was the one person who wouldn't hurt her, she was sure of it he had been her rock, so strong and caring through the rape and she had feelings for him, strong one's she couldn't ignore. Derek being rational for once was strange enough, but she just knew that it was an excuse for something, it had to be; he must have been just physically deprived since he was always taking care of her, and needed a temporary fix without commitment.

So tonight, she lay in her bed, with all the lights on, everything locked, crying and trembling with an empty fear that she couldn't force down, and was too stubborn to give up and let Derek in. She lay in bed, trying to stay awake until it was about three in the morning. Lying in bed wasn't helping anymore. She couldn't stay awake, so she went to her computer, turning it on, her e-mail popped open telling her she had twenty new messages. Only one caught her eye,

From: (Mobile connection)

Subject: I'm Not Letting You Go…

Time: May 15 2:56 am

She shuddered at the words and the date knowingly sent just minutes before. her breath stuck in her throat, she opened it, and it was blank, like he thought if he wrote anything inside she wouldn't open it. Her computer beeped startling her as she jumped seeing another message from Max pop up. This subject said

Look Out Your Window. She was shaking all over as she used her chair to keep her up while she dragged herself to the window. Looking down on the yard, spray painted on the grass was the words, I'm Getting You Back, and Max stepped out from the shadows looking up at her with a familiar sadistic smile as she screamed, crying hysterically.

A large banging sounded on her door scaring her further, her eyes glazed with tears so she couldn't see the flicker of the computer screen.

"CASEY!!!" Derek was screaming pounding on her locked door while he struggled out of his sleeping bag. She threw it opened as soon as she heard his voice. Throwing herself at him. He didn't hold her instead he pushed her around him looking into the room. He heard her scream from night terrors for a long time, this scream was not a product of a dream. The room was empty. And he turned around taking her face into his hands.

"Case, what happened." Her eyes were far off, an expression he hadn't seen on her face in forever, like she wasn't with him anymore, reliving something. "Casey!" Derek shook her making him look at her, while tears kept falling, stinging her cheeks.

"He's not letting me go, he won't he's not, he's here, he won't ever, ever, Derek, never, No!" her head was shaking while he pulled her too him crushing her in a hug.

"Case, Casey, calm down, where is he."

"T-the window… he was outside staring at me, Derek he was watching me, he wrote that he's getting me back." Derek let her go and hurried to the window looking down.

"Where?"

"On the grass Derek, the grass."

"Case, I don't see it." Casey stumbled over to the window and Derek immediately held her to his side, she looked down, and the grass was blank, nothing there, she didn't see him anywhere.

"It was there it was…" she pushed away from Derek to show him the messages, but her computer was off, she turned it back on opening her mailbox, but nothing from Max.

"No, he sent me messages, saying he's not letting me go, and to look out my window. Derek I'm not making this up!" Though the evidence was against her, he believed her, the scream was too panicked.

"I believe you. I mean maybe he had help, maybe he got tinker to hack your computer to get the messages off." Tinker working to hurt Casey, he didn't believe that for a second and neither did Casey.

"I told you he won't let me go…" her head shook mechanically again while she went off, disappearing again. Derek walked to her pulling her back into his arms rubbing her back.

"And I told you, I won't let him hurt you. I'll keep you safe Casey, I promise." She came back with his words; taking in her surroundings she noticed a sleeping bag and pillows in the hall blocking her door.

"You were sleeping outside my room?"

"In case you needed me." Casey opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"What?" Derek had her at arm's length looking into her ees, smoldering, melting her down.

"I do need you…" She whispered her eyes full of tears as she ducked her head ashamed. Derek lifted her chin pulling her gaze up.

"Hey, hey look at me. I'm not going anywhere, never Case, as long as you need me; I'm yours, no matter what." Casey looked at him trying to decipher his meanings, but before she could make her own assumptions, he pulled her chin upwards giving her a feather light kiss. Her eyes didn't close as she stared at him, confused. Derek pulled back smirking

"You are an exception to a lot of rules Casey, and you are right, this is a bad idea." Her face fell as she tried to pull back but Derek's grip on her tightened slightly.

"But, all my ideas are bad, including the ideas I say out loud. Case I don't know what this is, but I have never cared about someone as much as I had started to care about you," Derek felt the mushiness getting to him. He brought back his smirk, but kept it cautious hoping that he wouldn't upset her. "Besides, he can't get you back if you're with me right."

"Our parent's, our friend's,"

"We won't tell anyone that would make trouble for us, but Casey you need to know that no matter what happens between us or anything, I am always going to be there for you. The choice is all yours." He kissed her on her forehead before backing away from her letting her make a decision without clouding her judgment. "You can tell me tomorrow. I'll just go back to the hallway." Casey rolled her eyes pulling him to the bed.

"Don't be stupid." She lay down as did Derek, and immediately pulled herself flush against his body.

"You won't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you." He repeated from the other night before she pressed her lips against his neck and his whole body tightened.

"Thank you." She said letting herself fall asleep. Derek stayed up watching her, waiting for the fear of commitment to kick in, but it didn't. Besides the physical stuff, it was already pretty much like Casey was his girlfriend, they spent every moment together since the attack and he hadn't so much as missed dating, or looked at a girl, blondes didn't even steal his attention anymore, he was always focused on Casey, no one else.

He pushed her hair back from her face letting his hand trace the shadows, of the bruises he always saw. She was all healed now, but he often looked at her and seen the prints of her rape, and it fueled his anger more and more and he knew, that one day, he would get his chance to pay back Max for ever hurting her.

… … … … … … … … … …

"You and Casey huh?" Sam said glancing at Teegan with a knowing smile. Casey blushed trying to pry her hand from Derek's who was holding hers in her lap. He held tighter looking at them proudly but a little less smug seeing as he had this conversation with Sam a lot, he had denied it too.

"We think it's best to keep it quiet cause of our parents." Derek told them. Casey felt awkward but was thankful that Derek was taking the reins.

Max walked into the cafeteria not even bothering to look at Casey, attached to him was Amy. The girlfriend he had before Casey. She clung to him affectionately. The Cheer captain and the QB looking like a star couple. Casey was confused. He was with her, after threatening her on the weekend, it didn't make sense, he didn't even look at her, it was like he moved on and didn't care about her anymore. She was happy for that she was, but if he didn't then, was she crazy? Did she imagine it all? No she couldn't have.

"Stop looking at him." Derek whispered to her turning her face to him smiling reassuringly.

"Oh gosh that is so weird…" Teegan said flipping her copper hair.

"I know… Derek is sensitive… who knew…" Sam laughed while Derek kicked him under the table.

"I'll kill you…" Derek growled at him. I'll kill you. Tell anyone and I'll kill you. Casey was far away, in that place again she was crumpled in on herself while Max leaned close eyes dark. I'll kill you. Tell anyone and I'll kill you.

Stop it… Casey whispered to herself.

"Stop it." She said out loud as Derek turned to her while her hands squirmed in his.

"Case?"

"STOP IT!" her voice cracked loudly while she jumped up, running for the cafeteria doors. The room was silent all staring after her until she disappeared, whispers spread like wild fires and Derek jumped up running after her. He was just in time to see her long chestnut mane disappear around a corner and he sprinted faster catching up slowly.

"CASEY!" he called after her not expecting a answer, but she slowed down to a stop, turning around to look at him confused.

"What?" she asked stepping towards him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong with you Casey?" she looked honestly confused.

"What time is it? Is school over?" Derek's heart leapt into his throat as he took a cautious step forward.

"No, it's lunch, we were eating and you screamed stop it then took off." Her eyebrows narrowed further. "You don't remember." She shook her head suddenly looking worried. Derek exhaled sharply looking away and running his hands through his hair. "When was the last time you talked to Paul?"

"Friday." Derek nodded looking around once again. "How about we go."

"What do you mean, just ditch?" Derek nodded as Casey's face paled. "Come on." He slowly reached for her hand, his eyes locked with hers. She was confused by his slow movement's, like he was scared; she didn't like it. "Go get your books and I'll tell Sam and Teegan we're leaving and ask if they want to hang." Casey agreed walking around the corner.

Her locker was of course clean and organized while she packed away the rest of her classes to review the next chapter at home. She closed the door and when she did a small scream escaped from her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Amy said biting her lip. "I wanted to know if you were okay." It took a moment for Casey to recover, she shook her head forcing a smile and swallowing hard.

"No, no. I have just been jumpy lately."

"Oh… Well I was coming to ask if you want to join cheerleading again, I mean we really miss your routines, and I know it might be weird going to your ex's games… but you loved it Case." Case forced a smile shaking her head.

"Yea, no I was actually joining the debating team, and poetry club; try more things you know."

"Oh yea totally, but um… we should hang out some time. Like a girls night, say… Friday?"

"We'll actually my parents aren't in town so it's probably no-"

"Great! Your house it is, see you later Case!" Casey stared baffled after Amy, her blonde hair swaying behind her.

"What did she want?" Derek asked coming up behind her.

"She wanted to have a girls night, she's coming over Friday." Derek groaned,

"You mean I have to spend a night without you?" Derek pouted wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No. I pray that you don't leave me alone with that girl." Derek pecked her on the lips.

"No problem."


	6. Monster, How Should I Feel?

"Sorry to spring all this on you, it's just. Well despite it all, I feel comfortable talking to you about it you know?" Casey sat semi stiffly with a pint of ice cream in between her and Amy. Both their hair was twisted up in a messy bun and faces caked with coop, toes and nails painted, and eyebrows fully sculpted. She had to admit that Amy was really fun, she dismissed Derek soon after she got there and they talked about choreography and last year, it wasn't until Amy said 'Casey can I ask you something personal,' did she start to feel stressed. "Like I dated him, you dated him, and now we both have insight, I mean you don't have to tell me anything I know it's selfish for me to talk to you about him since you both didn't break up that long ago… it's just… I don't know what's wrong with him these days!"

She tugged at her blonde locks rocking forward for a minute before growling.

"No it's okay, I know what you mean. Uh… so what exactly…" Casey started trying to keep herself cool.

"It's like… It's like I'm a decoration you know, arm candy? Like it's not the same as when we first dated, he's… darker." Casey swallowed hard and nibbled on the end of her spoon.

"What do you mean darker… has he ever… you know…" Amy's confused eyes widened with realization and she shook her head.

"NO! Oh gosh no! Max couldn't hurt anything not in a football uniform, you know that. He's just distracted… I don't know if he really likes me, or if he's just using me."

The rest of the night involved mindless chatter and movies, but Casey couldn't concentrate anymore. Her mind was running a mile a minute, and when Amy decided they should go to sleep.

She was on the floor in Derek's sleeping bag, after insisting that Amy take the bed. She couldn't let go of her mind and slip into the peaceful slumber that she missed. Was that what Max was doing? Using Amy as a distraction, or a decoy? She quietly zipped out of the bad and tiptoed next door not bothering to knock. She opened the door with her head inside.

"Derek?" she whispered, and he stirred in his sleep. "Derek!" she said a little louder as he jolted up right.

"Casey, are you okay?" Casey walked in closing the door behind her and stood at the side of Derek's bed.

"What if he's using Amy to try and get to me, like a Decoy, make me think that he's done with me?" Derek seemed to wake up completely at the turn of the topic. He threw back his covers and was standing in front of her, his hands folded around her shoulders bent down to look in her eyes while he held her at arms length.

"Did she tell you, or say something-"

"She said he's been acting dark, not really into her-"

"That's why she wanted a sleepover? To get you to dish about your ex so she could have a good relationship? What a cold hearted bitch!" Derek was furious pushing away from Casey to pace the room.

"Derek, its okay really… it's not like I still like him." She told him and that caused him to stop his cocky grin surfacing.

"Yea… it would be hard to hang on to him with Triple D in the way." Casey swatted him rolling her eyes. He caught her wrist while she went to hit him and he pulled her to his bed yanking her down beside him his arm wrapped around her waist and he buried his head into her neck whispering more snarky comments about himself.

"Seriously, I like you Derek. Not him." She blushed badly, at the vocal need to reassure him, and she could have sworn that his face felt hotter on her neck too.

"You better." He said. Casey frowned pushing herself up to leave. She wasn't about to help stroke his ego, and she had just officially told him that she was really truly into him, and all he said was you better, she was a little ticked.

"Where are you going?" Derek said sitting up and catching her wrist.

"To bed where else?" her tone was sharp and curt and it made Derek laugh, he had seen and heard that tone many times but it was always because he annoyed her, not because he had bruised her pride.

"Nope." He said yanking her back. She stumbled onto the bed and Derek rolled over lying most of his weight on her so she couldn't move, and let his head fall onto the crook of her neck again breathing in her scent.

"Derek, what if she wakes up and I'm not there."

"Tell her you went for a quickie." Casey couldn't even hit him for that one.

"Seriously." She said trying to push him off.

"Nooopppeee!" he said before yawning and making a show of snoring loudly.

"Derek, Derek! Seriously Derek get off!" she said but his snoring just got louder. Finally she sighed exasperated, and relaxed under him. After a few seconds, she felt his lips caress her neck and could feel the slight scrape of his teeth before his head turned so his lips were at her ear.

"I like you too Casey, more than you know." Derek finally looked up about three minutes later and when he did, Casey kissed him, her lips were urgent against his and her tongue forced his startled mouth open. Derek was surprised and almost pulled back but Casey rolled him over taking advantage of his shock. Both his knees were propped up and she was straddling him hands on his stomach while she kissed him.

He had no idea where to put his hands, the forwardness threw him off. He went through a mental check list crossing out legs and hips and settled for her back and neck.

His hand held her face to his while his other pawed at her back, stroking and tugging her closer.

"Say it again?" she whispered pulling her lips away from him. This time he looked right into her eyes falling back against the pillow.

"I like you, a lot; more then I ever liked any other girl." Casey smiled brilliantly before leaning down slowly and placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled away slightly but kept her lips brushed with his.

"You better." She repeated smiling while she saw his eyes snap open, she jumped up with victory straightening out her clothes while she walked to the door. Derek was propped up on one arm looking at her with awed astonishment while she waved and shut the door.

"Oh Casey McDonald, your going to kill me!" he sighed covering his eyes with his hand, smiling goofily before flipping over and falling into a deep dream about that kiss.

**A/N: Sorry everyone but the filler was needed but I hope the Dasey fluff keeps you happy! story will be wrapped up in a max of ten more chapters, but they probably will be kind of short but full of action and confusion and awsomness... trust me! **


End file.
